


Your Touch

by Fangirlxtrash



Series: Music To My Ears [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxious!Otabek, Confessions, DJ Otabek Altin, I love them so much, I missed you sex, JKGHkHGskdfas, M/M, Naive!Yuri, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky - Freeform, Otabek just wants to fucking love him, Otabek wants to give it to him, Rating goes up for eventual smut, Slow Build, Song fic, Teasing, These dorks, Yuri is so needy in bed, Yuri just wants love, and language, daddybek, lil bit of angst, love me some Otayuri, otayuri - Freeform, they age up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10088765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlxtrash/pseuds/Fangirlxtrash
Summary: First came the denial, and then came the crushing weight of his idiocy for ever thinking that he could be 'just friends' with Yuri Plisetsky.A multi-chapter song fic that just shows us where they began, and where they are now.





	1. Song list

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icedaddys_icebaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icedaddys_icebaby/gifts).



> Hello!
> 
> So as you may have seen in the tags, this is a SONG FIC. However, since this is a multi chapter song fic....thing, I thought I'd give you a list of the songs in the order that the chapters go just so you can see what inspired what!  
> Thanks for reading friends. Be gentle please, this is my first fic.

Here's the list, as promised!

1\. Ultra Violet by the Katherines

[Listen here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rxrkol2rXxM)

 

2\. The Good in Me by Jon Bellion

[Listen here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QZVPRT5TP90)

 

3\. Hypnotic [Vanic remix] by Zella Day

[Listen here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s5tkJml3Znk)

 

4\. Your Touch by Blake Lewis

[Listen here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WUPzSrKqQ-E)

 

5\. Be Together by Major Lazer ft. Wild Belle

[Listen here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S1g4Uoqhhc8)


	2. Ultra Violet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, take a listen to the song that inspired this chapter right [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rxrkol2rXxM)
> 
> Enjoy, and be gentle <3

 

 

_Though Otabek Altin’s stoic exterior might influence otherwise, he wasn’t a hard person to impress. He loved to listen to music and look at beautiful landscapes and feel the smooth texture of warm leather after riding his motorbike. That being said, nothing had ever stolen the breath right from his lungs until he met Yuri Plisetsky._

_Only thirteen years old at the time, the only thing he really felt towards the boy three years his junior was jealousy and a little bit of embarrassment…Maybe some admiration, too. Yuri Plisetsky was lithe and small; his flexibility knowing no bounds while Otabek struggled to just touch his toes._

How was he supposed to know that in five years time, he’d be standing in front of the boy he felt such mixed emotions towards, extending his hand in friendship?

_“Otabek, why did you talk to me? I’m a rival, aren’t I?”_

_Otabek turned to look at Yuri cooly. “I’ve always thought we were alike. That’s all.”_

_Yuri considered this, looking out over the city scape. He opened his mouth to say something before Otabek cut in._

_“So, are you going to be my friend or what?”_

In the moment, Otabek considered this to be the best possible way to propose a friendship with the blonde. Straight forward, blunt.

However, now as he’s sitting down to have tea with Yuri, he’s cringing at how aggressive the blonde must’ve thought he was. He couldn’t help it, though. He wanted to be around Yuri at all times and if that’s what he had to do, then he’d do it.

“So Yuri, tell me about yourself.”

Yuri blinked stupidly. “Otabek…You know everything there is to know about me. I’m fifteen and making my debut in the senior division-“

“You’re right. I do know that. Tell me something I don’t know.”

Yuri looked at Otabek like he was crazy, but didn’t argue. Besides, the Russian never turned down an opportunity to talk about himself. Rightly so, too. He was amazing. 

"Well," Yuri took a quick sip of his tea before continuing. “I love cats. I have a cat at home in Moscow. Her name is Kiska and she’s…”

Otabek tried his hardest to concentrate on what the blonde was telling him, he really, really did, but he just couldn’t focus on a single thing that Yuri was saying. He was too busy watching the young Russian’s eyes light up when he got excited about his favourite band, and the way his long hair kept falling in his eyes. Those stunning, stained glass eyes.

It took everything in Otabek to not reach over and brush his hair out of the way. 

“What about you, Otabek? What are your-“

“Yurio! Otabek! Fancy seeing you here.” a familiar voice called out, pulling Otabek out of his reverie. 

Yuri groaned and looked up to see Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor standing by their table, accompanied by two women that Otabek didn’t recognize. 

“What do you two want, Piggy?”

“Now Yurio, don’t be like that!” Viktor chimed in before Katsuki could say anything. “We saw you and Otabek through the window and thought it would be nice if we all sat down together for some dinner! Christophe and Phichit are on their way too.”

Yuri scowled. He was genuinely having a good time with Otabek. Why did dumb and dumber have to come and ruin it? And to top it off, they had to invite the pervert and the kid who was severely emotionally attached to his instagram account?

“That’s not my name, Nikiforov.”

Viktor just smiled and sat down next to Otabek. Katsuki moved to sit down next to Yuri and across from Viktor, but Otabek saw Yuri tense and stood up to offer his seat to the Japanese man so that he could next to his coach, quickly moving to sit beside Yuri, which he found himself not minding at all.

______________

 

When the dinner was over, Otabek and Yuri walked back to his motorbike. 

“You’re staying at the Prince, right?”

Yuri nodded. 

“Want a ride back to the hotel?”  
“Tch. Beats walking.”

“Hop on, then.”

The ride back to the hotel was quick, and before they knew it, they were right out front. Yuri hopped off and pulled the helmet off of his head, releasing a _glorious_ curtain of his spun-gold hair. 

“It’s still early.” Otabek blurted, getting off the bike and taking the helmet from Yuri. “Did you want to come back to my hotel room and watch a movie or something?”  
Yuri grinned. “Only if it’s Jurassic Park.”

Otabek guessed that’s the favourite movie tidbit that he missed earlier when he was distracted. 

“Deal.”

Yuri turned to walk back into the hotel. Otabek just watched for a second before following quickly after.  
When they got up to the 16th floor and into Otabek’s room, Yuri instantly made himself comfortable on the bed and looked over at Otabek expectantly. 

“Are you gonna stare at me all night or set up the movie?”

That made the young Kazakh move more quickly, pulling up his Netflix on his laptop and sitting on the edge of his bed, placing the computer in-between them. Yuri scooted over a little and patted the space next to him. “This is _your_ bed, is it not? Sit.”

Otabek felt his heart rate pick up a little bit, but wrote it off as the caffeine in the tea from earlier kicking in, settling next to Yuri.

 

_______

 

 

By the time the film was over, Yuri was fast asleep with his head resting on Otabek’s shoulder. 

The Kazakh took the time to observe the younger of the two. Yuri Plisetsky truly was a beautiful, beautiful human being. Otabek felt comfortable thinking that to himself as he was completely convinced he was straight —he’d only been in one relationship in his life and that was with a girl—. He’d just really admired the blonde and it felt really good to finally reach his goal of becoming friends with him.

Just as he was about to shake Yuri awake, Otabek’s phone went off, signalling a call from his coach, making the both of them jump.

“What time is it?” Yuri asked blearily. 

“10:15 pm.” The Kazakh replied.

Yuri nodded. “I should head back to my room, then. See you tomorrow.”

And with that, he got up and left the room.

Otabek placed a hand over his chest, heart still thumping like mad in his chest. He slid his thumb on the screen to answer the phone. 

“Hello?”  
“Beka!” His coach and uncle, Arman bellowed. “Are you making sure to get rest?”

“Yes.”

“Were you asleep when I called?”

“No.”

“Then why didn’t you answer any of my texts to you?”

Otabek pulled his phone away from his ear and saw that he had 12 missed messages from Arman.

“Sorry. I was busy.”

“With what?”  
“Watching a movie with a friend.” Otabek smiled slightly at that. It felt good to say.

“Who’s this friend?”

“Yuri Plisetsky.”

“That Russian Punk? You sure know how to pick them, Beka. First those trouble makers back in Almaty, and now him?”

“Yuri is a good kid, uncle.”

“Whatever you say, Beka.”

“Wh-“

Before Otabek could say anything else, he heard the dead _click_ on the other end. 

_I cannot believe that I am friends with Yuri Plisetsky._


	3. The Good in Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As per usual, take a listen to the song that inspired this chapter right [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QZVPRT5TP90)

_Yuri Plisetsky was falling the fuck apart._

The Russian had just come back early from the rink, which was unheard of, opting to walk home instead of take transit as he had a lot on his mind. He couldn’t shake the feeling that he deserved absolutely nothing that his best friend was giving him.

It had been three years since he had met Otabek Altin, and two since the pair had moved in together when Otabek announced that he was going to continue his training in St. Petersburg.

Everything had been fine with them.In fact, Otabek had proven himself to be quite the exceptional roommate: He always had dinner ready for the Russian when he came home from the rink, he never failed to offer to take Yuri’s load when he was doing a round of laundry, and he was sincerely happy to help the younger of the two plait his hair back whenever he was getting frustrated with the length falling in his eyes. 

However, the one thing that always brought a smile to Yuri’s face (and ultimately broke him) was the fact that Otabek regularly left little parcels on his bed, mostly sent from his mother in Kazakhstan, also known as the only mother that the blonde had ever really had. The kindness that had constantly been extended his way was overwhelming. The eighteen year old wasn’t used to this kind of positive attention and love. As far as he was concerned, he was only deserving of all of that when he got the gold, every single time his skates hit the ice.

He hadn’t won gold since he was seventeen years old. Objectively, the blonde knew that the span between his last win and now wasn’t even a full year, but it was enough for him to become extremely agitated with himself. He spent a lot of his nights looking at his reflection in the mirror, repeating self deprecating comments again and again until he was on the brink of tears. This self treatment lead to his brazened, abrasive attitude. If he didn’t deserve to say nice things even to himself, then no one else did. If he had to snap at them and tell them to fuck off in the process, then so be it. This was his armour. 

He walked into their flat, took his shoes off and collapsed on the couch. He was tired and homesick for his grandpa and frustrated with himself for fucking up his step sequence earlier that day. 

Before he knew it, the tears started to form behind his eyes and lump in his throat. For once, he didn’t do anything about them. He was finished with this stupid bravado of his. He just let them fall.

 

_I don’t deserve Otabek Altin._

 

 

__________________

 

 

Otabek didn’t know what he was expecting when he came home from the rink, but it definitely wasn’t opening the door and seeing his best friend curled up in the fetal position, his body racking with sobs.

“Yuri?”

The Kazakh had only ever seen his companion cry once and that was after his FS at the Grand Prix three years ago. 

Otabek walked over to the couch and knelt down so he could look at the blonde properly. 

“Yuri, have you eaten yet today?”

The blonde sniffled and shook his head.

Otabek sighed. “When did you get home?”

Silence.

The older of the two stood up slowly and turned towards their shared kitchen. “Honestly Plisetsky, what would you do without me?” 

Before he did anything for food, however, the dark haired man went and grabbed the biggest glass of water he could find and brought it over to Yuri. 

“You’re probably dehydrated. Sit up and drink.”

When Yuri didn’t move right away, Otabek just put the water on the coffee table and went back to getting some food ready.

 

_________________

 

 

“Okay, do you want to talk to me about what’s going on?” he asked, sitting down on the other end of the couch, his plate still in hand.

There was a moment of silence before Yuri finally sat up, took a sip of his water and reached for the plate, his hunger really hitting him for the first time that day. His tears had dried for the most part and he was breathing more evenly, which brought a quiet relief to Otabek. He didn’t like seeing his friend hurting. 

The pair sat in silence for a bit before Yuri moved to sit down on the floor in front of Otabek. Without hesitation, he began to braid the long strands of blonde hair.

This always seemed to calm the Russian down and if that’s all he wanted and needed right now, then that’s what the Kazakh would do. He carefully collected the pieces of hair, gently massaging his friends scalp whilst doing so, trying to channel all of his calm energy into the task. 

When Otabek was finished, he rested the braid over his friends shoulder. Yuri fingered the plait gently and started to cry again.

Crying didn’t suit the blonde man, Otabek decided. It made him look so young. So vulnerable. This wasn't the Yuri Plisetsky he knew.

The Kazakh moved to sit down next to the blonde, throwing his arm over Yuri’s shoulder. The Russian started to lean into his friends strong frame before deciding against it and scooting away from him.

“Don’t.”

“Yuri-“

“Don’t, Beka.”

Otabek blinked. He knew Yuri could be a little weird about things like hugs and other forms of physical affection, but not with him.

Never with him. 

He looked over at Yuri, studying the man’s profile. His cheeks were stained red from all of his crying and his eyes were a bit swollen. Even now, there was a fat tear rolling it’s way down his fair skin. Otabek was tempted to reach over and wipe it away, but he knew that Yuri would just get defensive again. _What was going on in his head?_

Yuri must’ve noticed that his friend was staring at him. He turned his head to look over at the Kazakh. 

“What?”

“I’m just waiting for you to tell me what’s up.”

Yuri scoffed and pulled his knees up to his chest, resting his head on them.

“Sorry about that. Earlier, I mean. I”m better now.”

“No, you’re not.”

The smaller of the two glanced at him from the side of his eye. “Yeah, I am Beka. Don’t worry about me.”

Something clicked when Yuri said that. 

The blonde wasn’t used to having someone as receptive to emotions as Otabekaround. He was taught from a young age that feelings were a distraction. That they made you weak.

Otabek, on the other hand, was no stranger to the workings of the heart. He had two little sisters and a younger brother back at home in Kazakhstan, and he was often the support they would go to when they were having a hard time.

However, Otabek was slowly coming to realize that he couldn’t handle Yuri Plisetsky the same way he handled his little siblings. Yuri didn’t need to be coddled through this emotional breakdown. He needed something a little more assertive to bring him back down. 

“Yuri,” he said sternly, “it’s fine if you don’t want to talk to me, but don’t lie to me.”

This caught the Russian’s attention.  
“Beka, I’m not lying to you. I’m fine.”

“Yes you are.” Otabek said bluntly. 

Yuri sighed. “It’s not that I don’t want to talk to you, it’s just that-“

"I don't want to hear it, Yuri."

"But-"

“Yuri,” Otabek warned, the patience that he was famous for was wearing thin. He _knew_ that the Russian wanted to talk about what was on his mind, but he was too fucking stubborn to admit defeat.

Yuri opened his mouth to say something more, but decided against it when he saw the glint in his companions eyes. 

"Yuri, I let you get away with a lot of shit when it comes to you and the way you treat yourself, and that's because I know you’re smart enough to talk yourself out of it. However, I cannot let you get away with this. Obviously something has made you upset and you’re blaming yourself for it.”

“I-“

“-Don’t deny it, Yuri. I came home from practice at the rink to you curled up in a ball, crying. You never cry. I sat with you for almost 45 minutes in complete silence, trying to let you to come to me, but it’s like pulling teeth with you sometimes, Plisetsky. This isn’t you, and you know it.”

Yuri sniffed and wiped at his nose with the sleeve of his sweater, making himself look like the same fifteen year old that the Kazakh met three years ago-stubborn and angry. 

"Look, are you the famous Ice Tiger of Russia, or are you a kitten? Pull yourself together and tell me what's going on, Yuri. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's on your mind.”

The blonde looked shocked. People never talked to him like that—he was always used to being the one more or less in control. He also was very unused to angry Otabek. He knew that the Kazakh could have a temper, but it really took a lot to get him there. 

“It guess it’s only fair.”

“No shit it is, Yuri. You really worried me.”

The blonde took a deep breath. 

“Look, Beka. It’s really not a big deal. I just got worked up because I was thinking about my past and stuff.”

“What about your past?”

His lip trembled. “My mom.”

Otabek shifted so that he was fully facing Yuri, placing a hand on his friends shoulder. A silent encouragement.

“She was absent for most of my childhood.” The blonde was fiddling with his braid now, starting to undo it.

“She always left me with grandpa when she had lots of work to do, which I understood, but it always felt like I was more of an inconvenience to her than anything. When she died when I was thirteen, I didn’t really know how to feel. I was so focussed on skating that I don’t think I was even that sad when grandpa came to the rink that day to tell me. I was too focussed on the fact that Yakov didn’t want to let me do any quads.”  
Otabek snorted. “Of course you were.”

“Shut up, Altin. It was frustrating.”

The Kazakh mimicked zipping his lips shut.

“Anyways,” the blonde continued, “I wasn’t really used to affection growing up. Hell, I made my first friend when I was fifteen.” he looked at his roommate pointedly. “And that’s when shit really started to hit the fan, if I’m being honest.”

Otabek blinked. “How?”

“Well all of a sudden, I had this stubborn, insanely patient asshole come into my life who braids my hair when I’m antsy and makes me food because he knows I can’t cook for shit, and introduced me to his mom because some how, this intuitive dickhead knew that that was exactly what I needed.”

The Kazakh nodded.

“I can’t even begin to tell you how fucking jealous I was at first, Altin. You had this woman who made you and loves you for being in her world and she smiles at you all the time and you two talk every week and God, I fucking hated you for it. I still would if you didn’t include me in everything you do with her. I don’t know how you do it man, but you read me so easily. You always pass the phone to me to say hi and she sends me parcels every other month and-“

Yuri started to sniffle again, the tears threatening to come.

“Beka, I don’t deserve any of that.”

_That’s what it is._

Otabek reached forward and rested his hand on Yuri’s forehead. 

“What are you doing?”

“Checking to see if you’re sick.”

“Cut it out, you prick! I mean it.” the blonde huffed. 

There was a silence between the two before Otabek spoke again.

“I’m sorry. I’m trying to see where you’re coming from, I really am, but I honestly cannot see how you don’t deserve any of this.”

“Because I’m the Russian Punk, Beka. I’m an asshole who likes to kick others when they’re down and use intimidation to get my way.”  
“That’s very self aware of you Yuri, but you’re kind of wrong.”

“What?”  
“Well I mean, yes, you do use intimidation to get what you want and sometimes you have a less than gentle way of speaking to others, but that’s because you’re passionate, and you’re competitive. You care about the things that you want; You’re determined to get them. I don’t think that’s evil, I think that’s just the way you are. You’re forgetting that you’re also very intelligent and funny. You’re forgetting that you can be very compassionate and very encouraging when you want to be. You’re not undeserving of our affections, Yuri. The only people who can decide that are us, and you passed our test long ago.” 

“Thank you Beka. That’s still going to take a bit for me to get used to, though. I’m not used to being loved like this.”

_Loved?_

“I mean,” the Russian continued, “Iknow I have grandpa but he doesn't show me the love that you and your family show me. He shows me his home. His food. His being at all of my skating tournaments. I've never had someone sit down and wait for me to share my heart with them. It's weird."

"Sorry."

Yuri looked at the Kazakh through his bangs, his eyes gleaming. 

"I'm not."


	4. Hypnotic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again!! [Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s5tkJml3Znk) is the song to go with the chapter! Happy listening :)

“You’ve grown a lot, Yuri.” Otabek observed one day while they were getting ready for the rink. The Russian frowned as he walked over to sit in the chair in front of the Kazakh, silently prompting him to braid his hair.

“How so? I’m still the same height I was six months ago.”

“Not in that way, Yuri,” the older of the two laughed, pulling the silken strands back into a plait. “I mean like. As a person.”

The blonde hummed and pulled his knees up to his chest, perching on the chair. 

“I guess I have.”

“Yeah.”

There was a pause between them before Otabek patted the younger’s shoulder, signifying that he was done. 

“Hey. Question for you.” Yuri was fidgety. 

“Yeah?” 

“Why don’t I have a nickname from you?”

Otabek was taken aback. A nickname? Isn’t that what lovers do? 

“Uh.” he said intelligently.

The blonde blushed. “Never mind. That was dumb.”

“No no,” he rushed, “I just never really saw you as a nickname guy, that’s all.”

Yuri frowned. “I have lots of nicknames.”

“None that you like, though.”

“Give me one that I’ll like, then.”

“Okay, how about Солнышко?”

The blonde rolled his eyes. “Sunshine, really?”

“It’s cute.”

“It’s ironic, you mean.”

Otabek laughed. “This is what I mean, Yuri. You don’t like nicknames.”

The Russian considered this for a second. “Not true, I like Yuratchka.” 

“Only your grandpa is allowed to call you that.”

“I-“

“-Just yesterday I saw Viktor call you that and it took three people to keep you from killing him.”

“Okay, that’s true, but I wouldn’t care if it was you.”

Otabek blushed. “Then I’ll call you Yuratchka.”

The pair just looked at each other for a bit before Yuri reached for his sports bag and looked at Otabek expectantly. “Shall we?”

The Kazakh nodded, shaking off that weird moment of intimacy and reached for the keys to his motorbike. “We shall.”

 

 

_____________________

 

Yuri wasted no time putting his skates on and rushing over to the sound system once they were at the rink.

“What’s got you in such a hurry, Plisetsky? It’s only noon-Viktor and Katsuki are coming here at 3. We have time.”

The blonde turned to look at Otabek so quickly, he hit himself in the face with his braid.

“It’s not the timing I’m worried about, Beka. I just have something to show you.”

Otabek raised his eyebrow at that. “Oh?”

The Russian nodded furiously. “I’ve been working on this routine for months and months and you’re going to be the first person to see this other than Viktor. Not even Katsudon has seen it yet.”

Otabek blinked. “I’m honoured, Yuri.”

The Russian Fairy smiled shyly. “Yeah. Well, you’re my favourite person. You deserve to see it.”

Before The Kazakh could even think of how to respond to that, the blonde was skating off to the centre of the ice, starting in his first position.

And then, Beethoven’s _‘Pathetique’_ started to play, and Otabek’s heart started to race. Yuri knew that this was his favourite piece of all time- It told the stunningly sad story of when the composer was just starting to go deaf, and he was in mourning of his career as he knew it. It made Otabek’s heart ache every time he heard it.  
The blonde’s movements were fluid and gentle, portraying the sincere sorrow that came with the music. It was almost like the song was settled in his bones and he was letting it out.

_He’s so elegant. So, so beautiful._

The older of the two must’ve been in some kind of trance, because before he knew it, the music had faded out and Yuri was panting lightly, excitedly skating over to his friend. 

“So? What did you think, Beka?”

The young Kazakh just shook his head gently and inhaled sharply. “I really don’t know what to say, Yuratchka,” the nickname still felt foreign on his tongue. “I think that is honestly the most beautiful I’ve ever seen you skate.”

Yuri beamed at him. “Thank you, Altin. This was for you, you know.”

“Me?”

The Russian shrugged and reached for his water bottle. “I mean. Yeah. You’ve been so homesick lately and I know this is your favourite piece so I thought maybe I could help you take your mind off things for a bit.”

“I-“

“Shut up, Altin. Get your skates on and join me on the ice.”

“Yes, sir.”  
Otabek hurriedly tied his skates up and stepped onto the ice, right at the same time that Yuri started to play a song on his iPod.

The opening of the tune had a kind of hallow, flowy feeling to it. Before long, a smooth voice started to sing, and Yuri began to move with the music.

 

_I wanna be on the front line, knotted up suit ties_

_Talking like a headstrong mamma_

_Got a picture in your wallet_

_Making me a habit, wearing your vintage t-shirt_

 

“Yura? What is this? What’s this song?”

“You’re so tense, Beka. Just dance.”

“What’s this song?”

“Some remix. Why?”

Otabek didn’t want to admit it, but he really liked this remix. It was a stretch from his usual remix preferences as it was a lot more mellow than he was used to, but…It had this subtle sexy feeling to it. He couldn’t put a finger on it, but it almost felt-

 

_-Hypnotic, taking over me_

 

Yes. Hypnotic.

The blonde grabbed Otabek by the crook of his elbow and pulled him with such momentum that he spun around.

“Seriously Altin, are you going to leave me to dance alone?”

The Kazakh blushed deeply and started to move along to the music, watching Yuri at his side. 

_I could get used to this._

 

________________ 

 

When the song was over, the pair was practically doubled over from laughing at each other’s antics. 

What started as Yuri and Otabek improvising seductive dances with each other turned into a competition to see who could jump the highest which turned into a competition to see who could make the most complicated step sequence to the chorus. Turns out, they’re both pretty bad at it. 

“Look, Yuuri! It’s Yurio and Otabek practicing up a storm!”

Yuri groaned. “That’s not my name, old man.”

“Hello.” Otabek said, nodding politely at the pair. 

“You two look quite pleased with yourselves.”

“Just taking a break from the stress.” Otabek said, straightening up and skating towards the benches where his water bottle waited patiently for him.

Viktor smiled knowingly at his fiancé before gently taking his partner’s hand in his and walking towards the exit, mumbling in a mixture of broken Japanese and English that they should give the younger pair a few more moments alone.

Yuri joined Otabek at the benches and started to take his skates off. 

“Thanks for joining me in that, Beka. I think that’s the most fun I’ve had at the rink in a while.”

The Kazakh turned to look at his companion, opening his mouth to say something, but was stopped when he saw Yuri looking at him with just the most stunning smile he had ever seen..

It was then that he decided that this was his favourite smile in the world.

Otabek’s heartbeat started to pick up again.

_Dancing with Yuri like that, this smile, the fact that I almost jumped out of my skin when he touched me…Oh God._

Yuri waved a hand in front of Otabek’s face. “Beka? You okay?”

The dark haired man nodded absently. “Yeah. Totally fine.”

Concern drew the blonde’s brows together. “You sure? You look a little pale. Maybe we should go get some food.”

Otabek nodded again and almost flinched when he felt Yuri’s hand pat his shoulder gently.

“Altin, do you think you can pull it together long enough to get to the restaurant?”

If the restaurant wasn’t attached to the rink, the answer would be no. Why did he feel so weak?

He stood up on shaky legs and jumped when Yuri wrapped an arm around his waist and propped the Kazakh’s arm on his shoulder. “Should’ve had a better breakfast, hey?”

“Yeah.”

_Dancing. Smile. Touches. Dancing. Smile. Touches._

A moment of clarity rushed over him and rammed into him like a truck.

_I am totally and completely in love with Yuri Plisetsky._


	5. Your Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! OF ALL THE SONGS THAT YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO, THIS IS BY FAR THE MOST IMPORTANT ONE! It sets the scene for the entire chapter and I personally find it really helps with the visuals, so please! Click [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WUPzSrKqQ-E) to listen and enjoy :)

About a week had passed since the spontaneous pair skate at the rink; A week since Otabek’s epiphany about his feelings towards the famous Russian Fairy. 

The Kazakh was at a complete loss about where to go from here—He couldn’t just avoid his feelings, nor could he avoid his friend. He needed to be blunt. 

He needed to confess to Yuri.

At least that way, he’d know. Either Yuri would be really freaked out and ask him to leave, he’d be okay with it, or—and Otabek rarely let his mind wander this far—he might even like him back.

The predicament at hand, however, was he had no idea _how_ to confess.

Yuri Plisetsky didn’t deserve any old confession. He deserved the stars to be plucked from the sky only to see that they still didn’t compare to his smile. He deserved the ocean in a bottle. 

He deserved more than just an ‘I like you’. 

He deserved an ‘I love you’. 

He figured he had everything sorted out. He would just bluntly go up to the subject of his affections and confess right on the spot. Not very romantic, but it would get the job done. If he could do it that way when initiating a friendship with the blonde, then he could surely do that when initiating a romantic relationship with him too, right?

His ex-girlfriend-turned-best-friend Mila Babicheva, however, disagreed and made _sure_ that he was aware of that.

He was sitting across from the aforementioned redhead in a coffee shop as he had called upon her earlier that day, asking for her relationship advice. 

He figured she was the best person to talk to as she knew Yuri the best (second only to Otabek) from years and years of training together under Yakov, but also knew the Kazakh very well on quite intimate levels, which might embarrass him in any other circumstance, but didn’t at this point because he was desperate to get his feelings across.

“I’m sorry, you’re _what?_ ”

“I’m in love.”

“With _who?_ Beka, this is huge! You’ve never been in love before!”

Otabek took a deep breath and tried to calm his racing heart a little bit before softly muttering out, “Yuri Plisetsky.”

The Russian girl’s eyes widened, and she let out an inhumanly shrill squeal. 

“That is so _cute!_ ”

The Kazakh groaned. “Mila-“

“-Have you told him?”

“Well-“

“-I cannot get over this! This is totally adorable! Wait until I tell Sara. Do I have teasing rights over you and Yura? Or is that strictly no-zone? Like is it unfair because I’ve seen your dick too, or-“

“ _Mila!”_

The pretty girl blinked at him. “What?”

“I haven’t told him yet.”

The Redhead gasped and leaned over to flick Otabek’s nose, earning an indignant _‘Ow!’_ from the man. 

“What do you mean you haven’t told him yet?”  
“…I think that phrase is pretty self explanatory, actually.”

She glared at him. “You know what I mean, Altin. When did you discover your feelings for him?”

“Last week.”

“Well then you need to tell him last week.”

“Not helping, Babicheva.”

Mila just laughed and took a sip of her coffee before clearing her throat and leaning in conspiratorially.“Okay. Here’s what you have to do.”

 

 

 

__________________

 

_I can’t do this._

Otabek was stressing the fuck out.

Even though he and Mila had sat in the coffee shop for a good two hours discussing the fine details of this plan, and the pretty girl even reassured him that it would go smoothly because “you should see and hear the way Yuri talks about you: Fondly and often”, he was still nervous.

The Kazakh hadn’t realized until now how much of a control freak he was. He was so used to being seen as the quiet, more easygoing type that when this kind of thing happened, he didn’t know any other way to deal with the stress than to bite the inside of his cheek until it was raw and anxiously clean the apartment until his roommate came home from practice with Viktor.

After what seemed like _forever_ , Otabek heard the jingle of the keys in the door and rushed over like a dog that was waiting for his human. 

“Hey, Yura.”  
The blonde blinked at the Kazakhs eagerness to greet him at the door. “Hi, Beka.”

“How was practice today?”

The Russian groaned. “Terrible. Did you know Viktor is a total and complete sadist? I’d hate to see what he does to Katsuki when they’re off ice.”

Otabek had to laugh at that. “I take it you could use some food and a nap?”

“Ate after I left the rink. I will however, take a shower. No nap though, you know how those fuck with my sleep schedule. Do you have any new mixes lately? Maybe hearing some of your stuff will destress me.”

The older of the two had been freelance DJ-ing for about a year now. When he was first starting to get into it, he’d always have Yuri sit down and listen to his mixes and his playlists to see what he thought.  
_“Your opinion matters.”_ he would insist, shoving his headphones at the blonde.

The Kazakh shook himself out of the memory quickly so he wouldn’t raise any concern with the Russian like that day at the rink.

“Funny you should say that, Yura, I actually have a mix I want you to listen to tonight.”

Yuri beamed at him. “Great. I’ll take a quick shower then and when I come back, I wanna hear everything you have for me.”

Otabek blushed. 

_Hopefully._

 

_________________

 

When Yuri got out of the shower, he wasted no time in putting his sweatpants on and a baggy t-shirt before sauntering out into their shared living room.

“Lay it on me, Altin.”

Otabek’s heart beat picked up. 

_This is it. This is where I give myself up._

“Uh. Right.” he said intelligently, grabbing his laptop as Yuri plopped down onto their couch. 

“So, uh, it’s a couple songs long. Shorter playlist. There’s one song in particular that I want you to pay attention to though, because I think it’ll help you figure out the theme of the playlist. I’ll let you know when that song comes on. 

“Got it.” The blonde said obediently as he reached for the headphones from his friend. When they were rested comfortably over his head, he nodded his affirmative to the Kazakh, who then took a deep breath, leaned over, and pressed play.

_So it begins._

Otabek and Mila had comprised the playlist together as a part of his confession plan. They agreed that if they started light hearted and poppy and then go into the songs with a heavier baseline production, it would all click for Yuri a lot more quickly and then all Otabek would have to do is confirm what the Russian was thinking.

The blonde started bopping his head along to the music. 

“This first song is great. What’s it called?”

“Ultra Violet by this girl group ‘The Katherines’” 

Yuri nodded his approval. “They sound really good.”

Otabek hummed in agreement. “I thought so too.”

The Russian leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes and just listened. He was so beautiful in this moment-Otabek just wanted to lean in and-

“-What song is playing now?”

That snapped him out of it. His eyes quickly darted over to the computer’s screen to double check the song (though he knew the list like the back of his hand) before speaking.

“It’s called ‘The Good in Me’” 

“I like the feeling to this one.”

“Thought you would.”

Though Otabek appreciated that Yuri really wanted to take this moment to listen to the music and understand the playlist like he asked, the blonde’s tendency to talk briefly and then fall into silence was making him really restless. 

_How does he like it? Has he figured it out by now but he wants to wait until the end to bring it up? What if he doesn’t figure it out at all and I have to explain it at the end? I might die._

“You have that spacey look on your face again, Altin.”

“What?”

“You’re overthinking something, aren’t you?  


“…No.”

“Sure.”

The Kazakh absently bit his lip. His companion must’ve sensed his anxieties because he reached forward and rested his hand on Otabek’s knee, which made the man tense up slightly. 

“It’s really good so far, Beka.”

Otabek looked over to the laptop screen and saw that _the song_ was about to start playing.

“Hey Yura? This is the song that I want you to pay extra attention to, okay?”

The blonde nodded and looked down, focussing on the music. 

“The drop in this is super cool.” he commented. The Kazakh just shushed him. He had listened to this song enough times to know that the lyrics he needed the Russian to hear were coming up.

He watched Yuri cautiously as his eyes widened. 

Slowly, he removed the headphones from over his ears and looked at his friend.

“…Beka? What is this?”

“The song? It’s called Your Touch by Blake-“

“No, you know what I mean.”

“What lyrics did you stop off at, Yuri?”

The blonde blushed furiously and looked down, letting a curtain of his hair cover his face.

“Something about beauty…”

While waiting for Yuri to vocalize what he was thinking, he unplugged the headphones from his laptop and let the song play out into their tiny living room. 

 

_Before I met you, my heart was heavy_

_It was weighted down from all my pride_

_And now I'm lost in your sweet surrender_

_Confessing this love I have inside_

_So now I'll show you what you mean to me_

 

The Russian looked up at the Kazakh, who was just sitting there, watching him steadily. Waiting for a response.

“Beka…”

Otabek blushed in a random moment of shyness and started to fiddle with the cord of the headphones. 

“There’s always a message in my mixes and playlists, Yura. So. If I was trying to tell you something, what do you think it would be?”

Yuri laughed and gently untangled the cord from Otabek's hands, setting them down.

"I think," he said, slowly crawling into the older mans lap,"that you're an idiot who should kiss me.”

And just like that, Otabek’s anxieties disappeared.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

He rested his hands gently on Yuri’s waist and leaned in, lips ghosting against lips. 

 

_So haunt me, and feel me_

_I've been waiting for your touch_

 

With that, Yuri took the plunge and closed the tiny space between them. Everything felt so natural and easy—Otabek almost forgot that this was his first kiss with The Russian.

He melted into the kiss, gently taking the blondes bottom lip between his own and tugging a little.

 

_Your beauty consumes me_

_I never loved someone so much_

 

 

Kissing Yuri Plisetsky felt like he had finally found a piece of him that had been missing his whole life. The Kazakh gripped at the Russian’s waist a bit tighter, pulling his lean frame in as close as he possibly could, and even that wasn’t close enough. 

Yuri pulled back a little and pecked Otabek’s lips, giving him little kitten licks every now and then. 

When the Kazakh decided that no, that wasn’t enough contact for his liking, he moved one of his hands from Yuri’s waist to the back of his neck and pulled him back in, kissing him hungrily, _want need now_ playing over and over in his head like a broken record. This man was absolutely intoxicating. He must’ve been doing something right, because every now and again Yuri let out this absolutely _delicious_ whimper of a sound that only spurred Otabek on more.

After many more minutes of the two exploring each others mouths, they finally pulled back for air, and Yuri gently bumped his forehead against Otabek’s and sighed softly. 

“I was wondering when you were gonna tell me.”

“You knew?”  
“Yeah. I figured something was up after the rink last week but I left it alone in case it was the total opposite of what I was thinking. Thank God it wasn’t.”

“So. Where does this leave us?”

The blonde shrugged. “Date me? Just kiss me all the time with that magic mouth of yours? _‘I’d love to introduce Otabek, my Roommate and boyfriend’_ has a nice ring to it, don’t you agree?”

The Kazakh groaned a little and buried his face in the Russian’s neck and hugged him tightly. “You’re going to be the death of me, Plisetsky.” he breathed. 

The Ice Tiger of Russia tensed in his arms. “Beka, if you’re going anywhere near my neck, it’d better be to kiss it.”

And so, he did.

Again and again and again.


	6. Be Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always! Take a listen to the song that inspired this chapter right [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S1g4Uoqhhc8)

Yuri was getting very, _very_ antsy.

Otabek had left Russia to go to Kazakhstan a few days ago (three days, 4 hours and 20 minutes, to be exact.) to celebrate his little brother’s 11th Birthday, and we was due home any minute now.

The blonde was of course understanding (or tried to be) of why he couldn’t join his dark haired lover to Kazakhstan, no matter how short the initial trip was to begin with… 

One, he had to stay back to train (or Yakov would blow a casket) and two, as much as Otabek's entire network seemed to love Yuri, it was a personal family event—they hadn't seen their eldest son in months and they just wanted to be _together_. 

While he really did try to be okay with all of that, he just didn’t like that he and the Kazakh had established this new and fresh relationship only to have him leave a week after.

Talk about poor timing… Was that selfish? Probably, but he didn’t care— The blonde simply didn't like to share. 

All he really wanted right now was to kiss his boyfriend. 

Yuri had to smile to himself at that. _Boyfriend. Otabek Altin is my boyfriend._

He still found himself blushing like a schoolgirl every time he thought of the older Kazakh man and the fact that he was all his and _only_ his. He just never figured that a stupid crush from when he was fifteen years old would turn into _this:_ A love that had its innocence, sure, but also just possessed this pure, unadulterated _passion._

Plisetsky felt like he had every right to be so clingy when it came to his boyfriend though. There was a subtle beauty about Otabek and the way he loved Yuri that everyone seemed to ignore, which the blonde didn’t like at all. Why was that? His lover was so, so _stunning_ \- all rippled muscle and hard edges, captivating dark eyes and his famously furrowed brow; There was no doubt in anyone’s mind that the man was handsome as we was quiet.

Yuri's favourite thing about his Beka, however, was that despite all of the stoic intensity about him, there was an undeniable softness; all gentle smiles and firm, warm hugs and kisses on the forehead in the morning when the sun is just starting to peak through the window. 

To him, the Kazakh was the person who hung the stars in his sky and lit the moon up for him every single night. 

If Yuri were to admit it out loud (which he would _never_ ), he'd even call Otabek Altin his soulmate.  
He blushed at that. _Soulmates, tch._ The infamous Russian Punk had been cracked wide open to reveal that he really had a very soft interior. The thought of that kind of exposure used to scare him a little, but not so much anymore. Nothing could scare him anymore as long as he had his Beka.

The blonde was so stuck in his own daydream about his boyfriend that he barely registered the sound of they keys in the lock. 

The thing that _did_ kick him out of his reverie however, was the sound of their old door creaking wide open and the stomping of the Kazakh’s boots, most likely ridding them of the dirt from outside. The Russian ran to the front hall, his beautiful dark haired lover greeting him with a kind smile.

“Yura, I missed—Oof!” Otabek exclaimed as Yuri jumped on him without warning, making him stumble back slightly while the blonde was wrapping his long legs around his partners waist, arms around his shoulders.

“Hi, Beka.”

“Hello, love.” 

They stayed like that for a while; The older of the two cradling his lover against him so tightly, one would think that it’d been a year since they last saw each other, not just a few days.

“I missed you, Altin.”

“Feeling’s mutual, Plisetsky.”

“How was your trip?”

“Can I take my coat off first? I just walked in.” He laughed.

“That means I have to let go though and I don’t really want to do that.”

Otabek just chuckled and kissed the crook of Yuri’s neck, feeling the blonde shiver against him.

“C’mon, _Yuratchka_.” he breathed. “Let me just get situated and _then_ you can climb all over me, okay?”

“Okay.” the Russian agreed as he reluctantly slid off his boyfriend. “Sorry. I just...I just really wanted to see you. I guess I got excited."

The Kazakh smiled fondly at the younger man and kissed his forehead. 

"There's nothing to apologize for, you spider monkey. I just want to be able to take my shoes off before I completely lose myself in you."

Yuri blushed. "Shut up."

Otabek just chuckled and gently took the Russians hand in his, callouses brushing against baby smooth skin. 

"Lets go into the living room, yeah?”

"Yeah." The blonde said quietly, letting his boyfriend lead him. 

The pair wasted no time in tangling themselves together on their old couch— One wouldn’t be able to tell where the Kazakh started and the Russian ended in the position that they were in.

“How was the trip?”

Otabek kissed the tip of Yuri’s nose and hummed contentedly. 

“It was great. Amïr had a really good time, I think. There were about 10 eleven year old boys running around the house with nerf guns on his actual birthday and at one point I thought mom was going to have a heart attack because one of his friends almost knocked over _The Vase_.”

The Russian laughed at that. He could just picture Otabek’s mom losing her cool over such _chaos,_ especially when it involved _The Vase_. _The Vase_ was this old heirloom that Otabek’s great grandmother handed down to his mother, and she was absolutely nutty over it. While the Russian could see why, as it was a beautiful vase, he had a hard time taking Mrs. Altin’s obsession with it seriously.

“Oh no, not _The Vase!”  
“_ Oh yes, _The Vase._ ”

He chuckled. “Well, I’m glad the crisis was averted and that you had such a good time. How is everyone else?”

“They’re good. Taza sends her love.” 

Taza was Otabek’s 16 year old sister who _really_ fancied Yuri. The blonde had to hide his laughter every time his boyfriend brought her up because there was always some hint of resentment whenever she was mentioned.

“Oh? And how does that make a certain older brother feel?”

“Oh, _very_ insecure, can’t you tell? I may even need a million kisses to be reassured that you still love me.”

Yuri just rolled his eyes at that. “Then shut up and let me kiss you, you oaf.”

Otabek grinned and leaned in, lips ghosting just centimetres from the blondes. He stayed there for a moment and just looked into his lover’s stained glass eyes.

Yuri raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend, a silent _“What the fuck are you waiting for?_ ”

Gently, he placed his lips softly against Yuri’s. He had missed this. Admittedly, it _was_ only a three day trip, but even two minutes apart felt like an eternity to the young man. He was glad to be home.

“Mmm,” was all he could manage when he eventually pulled away from his lover. “I missed you. I missed kissing you. Do you know how many people there are in Almaty that I can kiss whenever I want? Approximately zero.”

“Little dependent, are we? You were gone for three days.”

“Says the boy who monkey tackled me the minute I walked through the door. Besides, that’s three whole days that I could’ve spent with your mouth on mine, but sadly did not.”

“Good point.” and he leaned back in to kiss the dark haired man.

Only this time, something was different. The kisses were a bit more urgent. A bit more _hungry_.

Warmth seeped through the young Kazakh’s entire body. He loved this feeling—the neediness from the both of them, the desperation that hid in between each breath that mingled with the other’s. This was truly them becoming one. 

Lips mashed against lips, tongues gently brushing against each other.

Otabek brushed a hand against Yuri’s jaw and let it rest against his neck, right next to his boyfriend’s racing pulse point, eliciting a breathy moan from the blonde, which the Kazakh immediately breathed in as his own. 

They pulled back for a moment, bumping their foreheads together.

“Bedroom?”

The Russian nodded furiously. “Fuck, yes please.”

Without another word, Otabek scooped Yuri into his arms and carried him back to the blonde’s bedroom. 

They paused for a moment in the middle of the room, the Kazakh just cradling his perplexed boyfriend in his arms and looking at him fondly.

“Beka?”

“Just give me a moment.”

“Everything okay?”

“Perfectly. I just like to look at you.”

The blonde blushed and hid his face in his lovers chest. “Can you not? Oh my God you’re so cheesy.” 

The dark haired man just laughed and threw his lover onto the wide bed, throwing his shirt off before joining the Russian on the bed, both hands on either side of his head.

“I love you.” Yuri breathed, leaning up to catch Otabek’s lips in his.

The Kazakh’s heart leaped. This wasn’t the first time they said this to each other, but it was the first time that Yuri had said it first, and _God did it feel good._

“I love you too, Yuratchka.” the older of the two managed to mumble against his lover’s lips.

The blonde ran his hands over his partner’s toned muscles; arms, shoulders, and down his chest and stomach. Every inch of him. He needed more.

“You’re way too clothed.” 

Yuri smirked and bit Otabek’s bottom lip.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Well what are you going to do about that?” he asked, scratching gently at his lovers undercut.

The Kazakh let out a low growl, which made the blonde laugh and mimic the sound.  
“Well, I _was_ going to just ask you nicely to take this pesky thing off, but since you’re kind of a brat, I’m going to just rip it off.”

“What’s taking you so long, then?”

And with that, Yuri’s shirt was _gone_ and replaced by Otabek’s lips, lavishing his chest with wet, open mouthed kisses, leaving the occasional hickey in his wake.

“Mmm, _fuck_ Beka. _Yes.”_ Yuri mewled, arching his back against his lovers mouth.  
“ _Please_ , a _lot_ more of that.”

The Kazakh smirked sat back on his knees instead and leaned forward, gentle but rough hands running their calloused finger tips down his boyfriend’s chest with a feather’s touch. “More of this?”

“You fucking tease. You know what I- _ah!_ ” his complaint was cut off when Otabek leaned down again and started to suck on his nipple.

“I know what, Yura? Words, please.”

“You _asshole._ ”

 

 

 

__________________________________________

 

 

Before long, they were both a naked, writhing mess, tangled in each other. Otabek’s mouth was latched to Yuri’s neck, sucking on a _particularly_ _weak_ spot, leaving a _particularly dark_ hickey.

“Fuck, Beka, you feel so good.”

“All for you, baby.”

Yuri moaned and ground his hips against his lovers filthily and bit the Kazakh’s earlobe.  
“If it’s _really_ all for me, I expect you to fuck me until I can’t breathe.”

The dark haired man nodded quickly and unraveled himself from the younger of the two and reached to the bedside table where he _knew_ Yuri kept his lube and condoms.

“How much did you prepare yourself for this while I was gone, Yura? This bottle feels a little light.” he teased.

In any other situation, the blonde would be totally mortified to be exposed like that, but because he was riding on some _intense_ waves of pleasure just from the man’s touch, he really honestly didn’t give a shit, modesty be damned.

“A lot, Beka. Just wanna make this as easy for you as possible.”  
“Oh, you’re so naughty, Yura… I can just picture you lying on this bed, filling yourself up and thinking about me until you come everywhere, screaming my name and just wishing I was there to lick you clean.”

The Russian let out a particularly wanton moan at that— He loved it when his lover started the dirty talk. He probably would have come right then and there had his boyfriend not gripped his cock tightly at the base, denying him his orgasm.

“You come when I say, baby. Don’t make me get the cock ring. You don’t like those very much, do you?”

“N-no I don’t.”

“So you’re gonna come when I say you can, right?”

“Y-yes.”

The Kazakh kissed him gently on the nose as a reward and leaned back on his heels again, rolling the condom on and squirting a generous amount of lube onto his hand and stroking his cock. 

“You’re so beautiful, _Yuratchka_. Just look at you, all open and gorgeous, just for me.”

“Beka,” he whined, hips bucking up. _“Please, Beka._ No prep needed I just want you in me.”

With that, Otabek lifted his boyfriends lithe legs over his shoulders and started to tease his entrance, basking in Yuri’s _delicious_ moans.

“I’m gonna make you feel so good, baby.”  
“If you’re gonna make me feel so good, why aren’t you fucking me already?” his partner growled through gritted teeth. “You fucking tease.”

Otabek leaned down to shut him up with a kiss, pushing in at the same time, swallowing Yuri’s initial gasp of surprise at the sudden intrusion. He stayed in that position for a second, letting the blonde adjust to his length, all the while leaving little kitten licks all around his open, gasping mouth and down his jawline.

“Move.”

And, he did. Thrusting in and out and in again, grunting with his love; sweaty bodies joining together in perfect unison. Yuri was making this beautiful, _beautiful_ face— Mouth wide open, eyes closed in pleasure but trying their hardest to stay open so that he could look at his lover. 

Time seemed to be lost on the two; They were both so focussed on the throes of their own pleasure, thrown into an orgasmic state of trance that hours could’ve passed and they really wouldn’t have noticed. All that mattered in that moment was each other. Nothing else. 

Yuri, however, was jolted back to real life and time when he felt his lover’s cock brush against _That Sweet Spot._

“Fuck, Beka. Right there. More, more more— Yes. Yes. _Yes!”_ he practically screamed, arching his back and twisting the bedsheets.“B-Beka, I’m really gonna come this time. I can’t stop it-.”  
“-Hold back just a bit longer, baby. I’m almost there—let’s do it together. Wouldn’t that feel so good? Become undone as one?”

“Hmm-I can’t—“

Otabek threw one more powerful thrust into his boyfriend and let out a low, guttural moan. 

“Come, baby.”  
Yuri didn’t need to be told twice- he finally released the building sensation from deep withinhis gut and just _let go_ , toes curling in and the air leaving his lungs.

Otabek collapsed next to Yuri, panting heavily and leaving sloppy kisses all along his neck and jaw, leading up to his face and finally, his lips.

“Good boy, Yura.” he said as he leaned up slightly to grab one of their shirts from the side of their bed and wiped at Yuri's chest.

“Oh God, Beka that was so good.” he gasped. 

They lay there for a bit in their post-orgasmic bliss, soft kisses being given in between low hums of approval and soft touches that would soon just get lost in the night.

Slowly, Otabek pulled out of Yuri’s warm, sleepy embrace to take the condom off. He tied it closed and got out of bed to throw it in the trash can.

“Beka? Where did you go?” he heard his lover mumble sleepily from the bed.

“Just getting rid of the condom, love. I’m right here.”

“Too far. Come back.”

The Kazakh chuckled and sauntered back to the bed, wrapping himself back up in his boyfriend’s loving arms.

“I love you, Yuratchka.”

“I love you more, Beka.”

They lay there in their own quietness for a bit. Soon enough, the blonde fell asleep in his partner’s arms, nuzzling as close as physically possible. 

If anyone had told Otabek Altin that this is where he would be five years ago, that his best friend would soon be his lover, he would have laughed in their face…He _still_ didn’t know how he managed to get the firey blonde to love him as much as he did, but he would never complain. Everything about them being together felt perfect from day one. He knew that this was going to be their final endgame. He didn't know how he knew this, he just did. He just yearned for Yuri, seemingly long before he even knew the blonde existed, and it felt like his heart knew that before the rest of him did. In fact, if Otabek Altin were to ever admit it out loud, he’d even go so far as to say that Yuri Plisetsky, Russia’s punk, was his soul mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnnd that's it!  
> Much love to you guys-I really don't think I would've been confident enough to post this without everyone's kind words and kudos. You're great <3


End file.
